The First Meeting
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: InuYasha's mother dies from an illness... so who will save him from his mother's relatives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I originally wrote this in 2003 and it was posted on here under a different name. However, I have decided to remove all my stuff from that account to this one. Enjoy!**

"The First Meeting: Chapter 1"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

Please Read and Review!

The clouds hung low over the castle. The old castle was on a hill and was usually a cheerful place. But today, the clouds threatened to rain over the happy palace. And there was a good reason for it.

The eldest daughter of the lord that lived there had been ill for some time now. The doctors had no idea what it was but they blamed the same cause they always blamed. The woman's son.

The boy was barely six years old and was about the most innocent and naïve child with a heart of gold. But the palace's residents did not hate him because of his personality. To tell the truth, none of them knew his personality because they all hated the fact his father was a demon.

The poor little boy was now sitting next to his dying mother. He was confused as to why his mother was still in bed even if the weather was bad.

She turned to look at the boy and weakly patted him on the head.

"My dear little Inuyasha," she murmured.

"Mother, are you still sick?" he asked.

"Yes, my dear," was her weak reply.

"Get better soon, Mother. I want to play with you again."

His mother managed a smile as she tried hard not to cry. He didn't understand that she was going to die soon. She was going to leave her son here in this place that hated him. The rest of her family shunned the child and hated him for what he was.

"I shall try, Inuyasha, I shall try. But if I don't, I want you to go live with your father. He will take proper care of you."

"My father?"

Inuyasha had never met his father. He'd heard of the great Inutaishou but had never met the dog demon. He was suddenly a little frightened because he'd heard scary things about his father.

"Promise me you will go to live with your father and not in this hateful place."

Inuyasha paused and began pondering her request.

"Promise me Inuyasha."

The boy was a little weary but he knew his mother would never deliberately put him in danger so he nodded.

"Good. I love you, Inuyasha." Her eyes closed and her hand, which was still on the boy's head, became limp and fell. The rain began to fall outside.

Inuyasha stared at his mom. "Mother? Mother are you okay? Mother!"

"She's dead, stupid half breed," muttered Kotski, Inuyasha's cousin. "And it's probably all your fault."

"She was sick. I didn't make her sick," Inuyasha sniffed.

"Your blood is poison. Being around you makes me sick. She spends so much time with you, it killed her."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Inuyasha cried out in sorrow.

"You're a murderer, just like your father. That bastard dog that stained our family's name and produced you. We should've killed you the moment you were born."

Kotski drew his sword and faced it toward the small boy. Inuyasha's face, which was tear stained, showed nothing but true terror.

"Nobody's here to help you, half breed." Kotski told a step forward. "Nobody at all."

Kotski lifted the sword up so he could strike the child down. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the blow, which never came. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the sword tumble at his feet. His cousin had been knocked to the floor but not knocked out.

"Inutaishou!" Kotski exclaimed.

**A/N: There are three chapters to this particular story. I'll be posting the other two later in the month. Thank you for taking the time to read this piece of history.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two of a story I wrote nine years ago.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

"Inutaishou!" Kotski exclaimed.

A figure was standing in the room. He had long white hair and a long white fluffy tail draped over his shoulder. His amber eyes were focused on Inuyasha, who was trembling in fear.

"Are you okay?" asked the man.

"Inutaishou! How dare you show your face in this place! After you soiled our family name! You dirty dog!" shouted Kotski.

The man turned and glared at Kotski with those hard cold demon eyes. "Inutaishou is dead," he said with no emotion.

"Then who the hell are you!" shouted Kotski.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I came to get my little half breed brother. Even if he is a half breed, no one with the slightest bit of demon blood deserves to die at the hands of you dirty foul smelling humans."

"At least we're not dogs!"

Kotski's out burst was short lived because Sesshomaru grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off the ground with one hand. Kotski made some gagging sounds. Sesshomaru tightened his grip and then let Kotski fall onto the ground. He was gasping for air.

"I shall be leaving now and I'm taking Inuyasha with me" Sesshomaru said.

The demon took a step toward the little half demon and extended one of his hands. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should go with this man. This man hand just claimed to be his brother and then strangled his cousin. But then his cousin had just tried to kill him. He was so confused and scared.

"Come along, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru coaxed.

Inuyasha was confused. He had just promised his now dead mother to go with his father, but he was dead too. Inuyasha started to cry again when he realized that he was officially an orphan.

Sesshomaru knew this wasn't any good. The poor kid, who was his little brother, was confused and scared. He didn't really understand how much danger he was in here. This family would try to kill him and he had no fighting skills. He figured Inuyasha wouldn't come willingly, so he was surprised when the boy took a hold of his hand. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and walked out of the room. Kotski was still gasping for breath. All of the people in the palace, mostly servants, watched as Sesshomaru walked toward the exit with Inuyasha in one arm.

"Inuyasha!" shouted a male voice.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. Inuyasha's little dog ears perked up at the sound. Behind them was an elderly man. He was the lord of the palace and Inuyasha's grandpa.

"Inuyasha, are you leaving us?" asked the lord.

Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"You must be Inutaishou," said the lord.

"No, I'm Sesshomaru. Inutaishou was my father."

"I see, you are my grandson's brother. I will miss the little boy but I understand that he does not belong with us. Promise me he will become a fine young man."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before answering. "He will become a fine young man, I promise."

The lord smiled and he walked toward the two. He reached and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead.

"Good luck, I shall miss you," the lord said.

Inuyasha began to cry again.

"Don't cry little one. Be strong and be brave," said the lord.

Inuyasha nodded and tried to stop.

"OPEN THE GATES! LET INUYASHA AND HIS BROTHER OUT!" shouted the lord.

The gates were opened and Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha from the palace. The lord waved after them and Inuyasha waved back. 

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go. I'll post it in like another week just to stagger them. **

**I also have some other InuYasha fanfictions from way back in the day too. I know one of them that I'm going to post but I never finished the other one. So, I'm debating if I should just remove it completely from this website or repost it the unfinished story.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The First Meeting: Chapter 3"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha away from the palace. Absolutely nothing was spoken between the two. After about an hour of walking in the rain, they came to a forest. The rain wasn't so bad here. Sesshomaru put the boy down. Inuyasha looked up at his big brother.

"Are you really my brother?" Inuyasha asked meekly.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised to hear the boy's voice. He looked down at the pair of eyes glaring up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am your brother."

"Do people pick on you too?"

"No, I'm a full demon, not a half demon like you." Sesshomaru picked up on what he was asking. Inuyasha didn't quite understand that they were only half brothers.

"But, Mom is human."

"You and I have different mothers but we have the same father. We are half brothers."

Inuyasha was little confused at this but accepted it.

"I miss my mother," the boy whined. "What happened to her? Kotski said she died. What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru assumed he was talking about that dead woman that was in the room with Inuyasha and Kotski. "She went to sleep for a long time and isn't waking up."

Inuyasha began to cry again. Sesshomaru noticed that it was getting a little late and, since Inuyasha was with him, they should probably get some sleep. Sesshomaru walked over to a tree with a large trunk and sat down with his back leaned against it. Inuyasha was still crying, but he wasn't wailing or balling. Sesshomaru was getting annoyed at the tears but didn't want to snap at the boy because he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared dearly for; he'd lost so many already. So thinking of a good way to keep the boy quite he realized he still had some food in his kimono. He got out the small parcel and unwrapped it. It was a couple pieces of bread and some rice balls.

"Inuyasha, are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked holding out the food.

Inuyasha's crying slowed as he took a look at the parcel. He came close enough to see it.

"If you're hungry, take some. All of it if you want," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru was about ready to offer Inuyasha some fresh meat if he didn't want the snack. He didn't care, just as long as the boy was quiet.

Inuyasha picked up one of the rice balls. Sesshomaru expected him to eat it right away like a human child would, without a second thought about poison or anything of the sort. To his surprise, Inuyasha held the rice ball in his hands and began turning it over as if he were examining it. Then, in order to further his examination, the boy sniffed the rice ball. He took a small bite. The bite was small enough that he could get a taste but if it was poisoned, it probably wouldn't kill him or at least give him more time to find an antidote. Inuyasha smiled when he decided the rice ball was okay and ate rest of it.

"I see you don't trust me," Sesshomaru observed.

Inuyasha looked up and then blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to give his brother the wrong idea, it was just he did before he ate because he never knew what someone would put in his food.

"I wasn't expecting you to trust me," Sesshomaru said.

"What is your name?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru blinked. He wasn't expecting that question.

"I am known as Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Shseomaru," said Inuyasha as he tried to pronounce the name. "I can't say it."

Sesshomaru chuckled a little at how Inuyasha had just tried to say his name.

"Can you teach me to say it?" Inuyasha asked. "I should know how to say my brother's name."

Sesshomaru pondered a minute as to how to teach the half demon how to say his name. Then he remembered how his mother had taught him words he couldn't pronounce.

"Repeat after me," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

"Se-"

"Se-"

"-sho-"

"-sho-"

"-ma-"

"-ma-"

"-ru."

"-ru. Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said in triumph. He had a goofy grin on his face.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. He was amazed at how quickly the boy caught on and at his ingenious way of teaching the boy how to say his name. Sesshomaru was proud of both of them.

Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. He then tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes. He sat down and yawned again. Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"We better get some sleep. We'll be traveling a lot and we'll need our rest," Sesshomaru suggested.

Inuyasha's head was flopping forward and his eyes kept on closing but then he would snap them open. Sesshomaru observed the boy was shivering a bit. It wasn't freezing but it was getting cold and Inuyasha was not used to sleeping outside. Sesshomaru leaned forward and picked up Inuyasha under the armpits. The half demon was little surprised at the action but was too tried to actually do anything about it. Sesshomaru placed his little brother in his lap and wrap his fluffy tail around the both of them.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru," mumbled a tired Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snuggled in Sesshomaru's warmth and fell fast asleep. The demon watched the boy sleep for a while. The child was crying still, even though he was asleep. Sesshomaru brushed away a few tears and smiled.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," whispered Sesshomaru.

Maybe his brother wasn't as bad as he had imagined. Sesshomaru imagined that Inuyasha would act more human than he did. The boy definitely had some human traits that needed to be disposed of, but that could be fixed with training. But overall, Sesshomaru quite liked his little brother but he wasn't going to let him know that. Sesshomaru began to drift off and fell asleep too with the half demon in his lap.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed reposting it. I really hope this nine year old fic stood the test of time. Please read and review!**


End file.
